


YA kink meme prompt fill 3

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Series: Finder Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirishima has always wanted Asami, while knowing he could never have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YA kink meme prompt fill 3

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT - Kirishima/(thinking of Asami), masturbation

It didn't matter to Kirishima how shameless he was being right now. All that mattered was getting relief from the overwhelming sense of sexual emotions he was feeling at the moment.

Earlier, it had been another one of _those_ nights, standing outside the door while Asami-sama took the brat –against the damn apartment door- leaving him with a boner so overwhelming he was happy he was able to control it before Suoh noticed.

It was the little things that set him off, like not the fact that Takaba was moaning, but how he moaned. Sometimes it was a soft, keening noise, other times it was harsh and hurried and sometimes it sounded down right painful.

But one thing he knew for certain was that it made him so fucking horny. And sitting here, enveloped in the darkness of his apartment he allowed his mind to wander to Asami-sama, allowing the essence of the man to fuel his wildest fantasies.

Trying to imagine how that God-like body moved while screwing a weakling like Takaba always left him panting and breathless in the quiet, like the soft gasp that past his lips when he tugged at the head of his erection forcefully.

He knew the power his boss held, and he often times had to hold himself back from staring too long at those beautiful lips that barked orders like rolling thunder. Very sinful lips. Trying to imagine his boss going down on him always sent a surge through his body that signaled his oncoming release.

Sometimes he wondered if Takaba knew his feelings and was toying with him. The kid was never quiet, and often than not his half angry voice was laced with commands for 'stop sucking it' 'don't put your tongue there' and breathless groans of 'God, you're too fucking big'.

Way too lewd and unsophisticated for Kirishima's taste, but he could never tell his boss who to be attracted to, could he? Because if he could it wouldn't be his own hands on his length tonight, stroking at a feverish pace in a bid for release.

And in moments like these, when he knew he was on the verge of coming he'd imagine how hard Asami would take him, and how god damn hot it would be, like that one time he entered the man's apartment without knowing they were there. Takaba's mouth was gagged, which explained the lack of high pitched noises, but when he saw them, the kid pressed into the couch while his boss towered over him and fucked him so hard his eyes rolled back into his head he had to retreat like his own ass was on fire.

The sight of Asami in heat was enough to cause him to hire two whores throughout the rest of the day just to get rid of the sexual beast it awoken in him.

He imagined it was him under the man, getting it so hard and good it caused a bout of premature ejaculation the first time, which had his company for the night looking at him skeptically. Needless to say when he was through with the young man there was no complaint. And it wasn't enough, so he found another one an hour later.

Small gasps of pleasure escaped his lips as his body tensed while the blood rushed to his cock, causing it to have an angry red color. He pumped harder and faster when he felt the tightening in his stomach, and when he came and the creamy white ribbons of come left his body it was to the name of the man that was everything he desired.

He wasn't a covetous person, but for once he wanted what belonged to somebody else.

/End


End file.
